The Lying Game
by gummybear0261
Summary: You can't live if you're not willing to lie - but what happens when lying is the only thing you know how to do? Darkish!Naruto, smartish!Naruto.
1. To Lie

**A/N: **Yes, I wrote another darkish!Naruto fic. :D I'm not going to classify this as pure dark!Naruto/smart!Naruto, etc, because he _is _smart in my fic, but he isn't necessarily evil. Just...confused... So if you came looking for a Naruto-with-god-like-powers story, this isn't it. And if you came looking for a Naruto story where he gets with someone, this isn't it; there might be hints/kisses between him and certain characters, but he won't stay with anyone. Gen-fic, I guess.

Okay! For those who are staying, I have some things to say. First off, sorry this chapter is beyond short, but the good news is that I'll be updating this on Sunday. I'm still hesitating between updating twice a week or just once a week, since I have more chapters written out, but we'll see. Each chapter will be made up of a few scenes, so they won't be as long as Dark Angel, for anyone who read that. Also on a note of my other fic, The Demon Shop...well my beta's on vacation, so I'm taking a break from that as well xD

Any questions about this fic will probably be explained later. Reviews are very very nice and I love them very much. So review? :)

**Disclaimer for whole fic: **I don't own Naruto nor do I make money off of writing fanfiction. I wish. Also, because the title 'The Lying Game' sounds like that TV show on ABC...well I've never watched it, so it has nothing to do with this.

* * *

_Chapter One: To Lie_

* * *

They gave me a new mission today, and along with the mission, a new disguise. His name is Uzumaki Naruto.

I don't know this 'Uzumaki Naruto' very well at all—he is warm where I am cold, he is loud where I am quiet, he is rebellious where I am obedient. I don't know if I can pull this disguise off, but I don't voice my doubts. They have trained me not to.

On the other hand, my mission is nothing unusual, and I convince myself that my new character is nothing as well. In the end, it's just all about the lies. Lies, lies, lies. That's all _I _am—one big lie.

But that's all I know how to do.

I can only lie.

* * *

I can see them watching me, warily, concernedly.

They don't know who I am or if I mean harm to their village. I smile, because it puts their hearts at ease, if only a little. My goal is to get them to trust me. I think the Sandaime Hokage already does, a tiny bit, but I can still see the deep mistrust in his eyes. There's something about me that sets them off.

I notice it the moment I am introduced to the Hokage. I do what my character requires me to: I grin, I am loud, I am excited. Inside, I wonder how soon it will all be over. Maybe he senses what I'm feeling inside, because when the Hokage gets a good look at my face, he seems to draw back in shock. His lips trace my name once before he shakes his head, placing both hands on his desk.

"Naruto, is it? We're welcome to accept you into our village." His smile is fake, just like mine. I stop grinning; it hurts my cheeks, anyway. Does sunlight hurt eyes that have never seen light before? "Just a few rules before we let you go…"

He rattles off some standard, mandatory laws that I half-note, still distracted by the strange look in his eyes. Before this mission, I have never seen people before—well, that isn't exactly true. I've seen them, but never conversed with them. They were merely my targets, my kills. My prey.

"…any questions?"

I instantly snap out of my stupor and shake my head, putting on a façade of eagerness. "Can I leave now, Hokage-sama? I want to explore the village!"

He hesitates for the barest of seconds before nodding, folding his hands behind his back like a patient grandfather. In that instant, I know that he lies too; but he lies for the sake of his village, while my only allegiance is to that of my masters. "Check in with me daily, Naruto. I don't want anyone bullying you, okay? Make some friends."

"I will!" I shout before flashing him a grin and exiting. The moment I leave the building, I'm aware that there are eyes watching me, following me. Not civilians or ninjas; ANBU. They don't make much of an effort to hide themselves, probably sour over the fact that they got stuck with a ninja-in-training-newbie-brat instead of some super high S-rank mission that befitted their masked status. I don't look dangerous, after all, with my orange and blue jumpsuit. In fact, I stand out, something that slightly bothers me. But if that is what is required of my mission, then I will gladly do it.

I scout out the village casually, lingering in some shops and passing others. I can tell the ANBU are getting bored and even more lax in their vigilance, and before long, they aren't paying attention to me at all. I take that chance to slip away, running in the direction of a tall, brick building. It says 'Academy'.

There are several trees outside the school. I pick one and settle in it, watching as students slowly begin to trickle out from the building's confines. They are the ones that I will be interacting with, after all. I should observe their habits a little; know what I should act like in return, before entering their society. I'm a little bitter over the fact that my masters didn't give me time to prepare before thrusting me into Konohagakure. All in all, it's a little overwhelming to change from a tiny, dark room to a large, bustling village in an instant.

I sigh before refocusing on the students. Most of them exit in clumps, laughing and cheering as they realize another school day is over at last. They exit in trails, some heading off to what I identify as a playground and others going home. Several have parents or siblings waiting for them; one such student is a boy with red marks on his cheeks and a smiling older sister. Another is a trio of dads who have equally similar children, except their kids are two boys and a blonde-haired girl.

Then there are those who flock after someone else, almost like fans of an idol, except the boy they're cooing over is anything but a god; even I can observe that. His posture is defensive but aloof, alone but cold. I find myself flashing to another tree to further observe this strange black-haired boy. There is something in his eyes that is heartbreaking in its loneliness, heartrending in its familiarity.

There's something about this boy that I know. Something about him that reminds me of _me_. He is alone too.

I don't follow the boy as he heads off to the training grounds. The gaggle of girls behind him disperses eventually, sighing with longing and reluctantly moving off to enjoy their own afternoon activities. Among them is a startling bright girl with long pink hair. She looks almost like the odd one out in the bunch; she doesn't feel as if she truly belongs in the throng chasing after a boy who will never respond. But then again, none of his 'fans' actually do—they all have mothers and fathers and siblings, where that boy obviously has none. He wouldn't look so sad and alone if he did.

At last, all the students have evacuated the school. A couple teachers step out from the building as well, conversing briefly before another ninja shows up beside them. The new ninja makes a few hand gestures and then they all depart, leaving me without a task…but I'm not idle for long.

I stiffen as something touches my shoulder and whip my head around in a panic. The expression on my face must be something like that of a child whose hand has been caught in the cookie jar, although I haven't (_technically_)been doing anything wrong.

There is a man behind me, with spiky gray hair and a mask that covers his lower face. He looks to be in his late twenties, maybe early thirties, and his one visible eye is curved in a smile. For some reason, the smile doesn't give off a particularly pleasant aura, and I hesitantly shrink back from his touch.

"Now, what might you be doing? Skipping school?" His tone is amiable. I am not deceived.

I don't know how to respond to him, so I chuckle nervously. The sound seems off a little, but I can't pinpoint the difference between true and forced laughter. I haven't laughed before, so this is a first for me. Luckily, the ninja seems to let me off the hook, and settles back on his branch, opening his eye to stare speculatively at me. I shift nervously. Does he notice that I haven't been around much before? Does he know that I'm not actually a student—yet?

There's something strange in his eye, I notice abruptly: an emotion. It's not mistrust like the Hokage, nor is it the closed friendliness a stranger would give. It's almost like recognition. Familiarity. And the smallest stirrings of suspicion.

"So, what's your name?" he says at last, quietly, easily.

"Naruto," I answer, just as plain and simply as he spoke. The man blinks and nods thoughtfully.

"I'm Kakashi. Nice to meet you, Naruto." The words are false and brittle, a mask we are forced to put on for the sake of normalcy, even though in reality we both really just want to get away. Kakashi nods when I don't say anything back, and raises a hand and calls to someone behind me. "Yo! I think you're looking for him right here."

I whip around and catch an eyeful of white and red and gray. Fantastic, it's the ANBU, my guards. They reach out for me, obviously harried and distressed. How would they face the Hokage, knowing they had let their target out of their sight? That they had failed in shadowing a little kid not older than thirteen? I snicker on the inside—and then, realizing that my personality probably requires me to laugh on the outside as well, I do. The ANBU seem affronted and quickly grab me, muttering thanks to Kakashi before whisking me away to my apartment. It's not like they can really _do _anything to me, since I'm already a legal citizen of Konoha, and I flaunt this fact in their face by calling loudly to all the civilians I see. They smile indulgently back at me, while the ANBU quietly steam. I guess they don't like being shoved into the spotlight anymore than I do, but my logic is this: if I have to put up with it, I'm dragging as many others as I can with me.

They leave me in front of my new apartment, key in hand, and flit off toward the Hokage's Tower. I smile silently to myself before cautiously opening the door to the apartment, deciding that that's enough action for today.

* * *

**TBC! **Next update: Sunday, 7/22


	2. To Meet

**A/N: **Thanks for the follows and faves and reviews! I'll try to answer the reviews today... I will... Anyway, this chapter is substantially longer. It's like twice the word count. I'm glad there's such a big mystery about Naruto's masters (I guess glad isn't the right word, but oh well).

Also some things I forgot to mention last chapter: Naruto is the main character, obviously, but he doesn't know that his real name is Naruto. He thinks that Naruto is just the disguise his masters gave him; he doesn't believe he _has _a name. And even though this seems like a cliche Naruto-kidnapped-from-village-fic I hope it's not... Another thing is that I have no clue why Naruto talks so formally in here, when he's only 13. Don't ask me, this is what happens when I write first person.

Long A/Ns are long. Meh. Please review! They will be much loved. And replied to (sooner or later). :)

Cover page is being uploaded finally after many days of procrastinating...

* * *

_Chapter Two: To Meet_

* * *

The next day, I am introduced to a class at the ninja Academy.

It consists of many of those I saw leaving the building yesterday, including the boy with red marks on his cheeks and the three children-who-look-like-their-fathers. Lonely Boy is there as well, and so is the pink-haired girl who doesn't quite belong. They all stare openly at me, which makes me a little uncomfortable, but I bear with it and grin.

(_I'm always smiling and I always get so tired of it_)

"Would you like to introduce yourself, Uzumaki Naruto?" The teacher, Iruka-sensei, says, patting my shoulder lightly. I glance up at him. He's one of those 'I'm-nice-on-the-outside-but-wait-till-you-do-something-bad-then-you're-gonna-get-the-crap-beaten-out-of-you' kind of guys. There's something in his eyes too: that same mistrust. I'm beginning to have an inkling of why they don't trust me, but I don't know if my suspicions are correct…

My mouth begins running on its own accord (_hey it looks like I've got this whole loud thing down pat_)_. _"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like orange and ramen a lot, especially miso ramen with extra pork on top. If you know a good ramen shop in Konoha, be sure to tell me! Ramen is my hobby, wait no, that might be collecting plants…or watering plants…"

"Hey, orange-boy, where'd you move from?" yells the boy with red marks on his cheeks. Something yips on top of his head; it's then I notice he actually has a white dog sitting underneath his hood. Strange.

"Kiba!" Iruka-sensei shouts back, sending the boy quailing in his seat. See? I told you; the kind of guy who would beat the crap out of you. When he turns back to me, though, his eyes are calm and nice. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to." But I can sense the curiosity in him as well, and I don't mind rattling off the cover story my masters have given me.

"My parents died when I was young, so I was left traveling with my grandfather. A few weeks ago, he died protecting me from rogue bandits, and I would have died too if not for the Konoha ninjas who saved me. Since then, I have had nowhere to go, and made it my mission in life to follow the path of the ninja so I can gain the respect my grandfather deserved." My lie is finished in a breath, exhaled with minute relief, even though by now I should have gotten used to this; used to lying. It's not my second nature anymore—lying has become who I am. It doesn't matter if I have never experienced 'love' or friendship, never formed ties with anyone other than the loyalty that holds me to my masters. I don't necessarily want to either: having someone to take care of you is enough. My masters may not think I am anything more than a tool, but to me, their lives are more important than my own. They are the ones who have raised me since I was young, and they have proven over and over that they are the one constant in my life. Everything else is transient; never mind the fact that I have never once seen my masters' faces.

To serve them is enough…or so I tell myself. Even I cannot always repress my secret desires to know that I'm truly _useful,_ and not just another disposable weapon.

"You may go to your seat now," Iruka-sensei is saying, and I walk almost mechanically toward the spot he points at. It's next to the girl with pink hair. She smiles a little shyly at me when I sit down next to her, and I notice with a small shock that's she's actually kind of pretty. What secrets, lies, is she hiding under that blank façade?

* * *

The rest of the lesson is boring.

It's a change of pace from what I've been learning, that's for sure, but it's boring nonetheless. I eagerly jump up from my seat when Iruka-sensei finally dismisses us for the day. I think I finally know why all those kids rushed out from the school yesterday – it's a feeling of pressure, of coiled caginess, that makes you want to scream and run. But even so, I cannot leave.

Iruka-sensei holds me back as everyone else departs. When everyone is gone, he speaks. "Naruto, we have a graduation exam coming up in a few days. Have you ever had ninja experience before this?"

_Sure, lots of it. What are you talking about, the killing experience or the jutsu? Or maybe you want to know if I can control the Kyuubi… _Instead of voicing my thoughts, though, I smile (_like always_)and answer, "A little... My grandfather was a ninja when he was young. He taught me how to manipulate chakra and some tiny, basic jutsus."

"Oh, that's good. If you want, you can try taking the graduation exam, but I don't know if you're ready…maybe it's a better idea to hold you back until next year?" Iruka-sensei muses, placing a hand under his chin contemplatively.

I balk at the idea. If I want to complete my mission, I need to rise in power and ranks as fast as I can. In fact, if I can make it to Hokage in a couple of years—that would be impressive. With that thought, a new idea begins budding in my head. "Let me try, Iruka-sensei! I can do it!" I make my eyes earnest.

Iruka furrows his brows and relents. "Okay...only if you really want to, Naruto. We'll be going over the clone jutsu. Do you know that?"

_I know the bigger version, _I think. I say, "I'll practice it. A lot. Thanks, sensei!" He waves and I leave.

The wind is refreshing against my face as I vault outside, finally free. It's strange that I'm not more fascinated by the outside world—I can count all the times I've gone outside my tiny, dark room on one hand—but for a strange reason, I'm not. The vastness, the beauty, the light – is of no attraction to me; not them, but the people and the lies they create.

Yes, that is truly something interesting.

* * *

I stalk the Uchiha boy to his training grounds.

I think he knows I'm there, because I've made no effort to be quiet. Wouldn't it be strange, after all, if a boy clad so brilliantly in orange was stealthier than a snake sliding through grass? And so, I make myself loud.

I figured out his name during lunch break today. The kids in my class were eager to include me in their conversations; apparently, the trio of kids-who-look-like-their-fathers are named Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino. Then there was Kiba and Akamaru, his puppy (who whined at me, causing Kiba to look worried, which I didn't understand) and Shino. Shino doesn't say much, but he's still a part of their group, somehow. There's also a girl named Hinata. She kinda stays on the side, but what words she stutters out are meaningful. Sakura (the pretty girl with pink hair) hangs out with Ino. Sasuke, the lonely boy, is alone.

They're a weird bunch, but they seem faithful. An odd ache in my chest rises when I think of them and their smiles, them and their _friends. _I have never called someone a friend. Not one. And I can't begin now, because I don't know how to be friends with someone—why should I, when they betray you so easily for money or power? Or so my masters have said. I only have loyalty for them and the mission, always the mission, so I must stay true to my cause and complete it.

I wonder if that's how Sasuke feels as well.

I asked my new—acquaintances—if they knew why he was all alone. Why not include him? Maybe there was true curiosity in my voice, or maybe I was just faking it to get more information on him. I don't know. But what I do remember is their answer:

"His clan was killed in a massacre a few years ago. It was the biggest deal, all over Konoha! The Uchihas were famous, didn't you know, for their Sharingan and doujutsu. But the point is, everyone died—but not him, because his brother didn't kill him. Yeah, that's right. His _brother _killed everyone. Since then, he's been closed off, and we don't try to reach out to him. He would just reject us." Kiba's voice was hushed, and his eyes had darted to Sasuke every couple of seconds. Paranoia?

_Why not reach out? _Some part of me had wanted to argue. _He might be needing friends. Maybe…maybe he wants friends. Like me. _

Then I realized exactly what I had just been thinking, and terror coursed through me. No! Was I turning into a sentimental idiot? I couldn't think of friends. Friends…

The topic had died down after Kiba's explanation. No one wanted to discuss it, so I dropped it as well. So Sasuke had a tragic past. Was that anything new? The only reason it would matter was if it made him strong; strong enough to beat me. I'm not arrogant, believe me, or else I would boast a lot more (like Uzumaki Naruto likes to do, apparently); but right now, I know I'm not as powerful as I could be. I'm not so powerful to think I could take down a whole village—all of Konohagakure, one of the five Great Villages. But yes, I could probably beat these Academy kids with one hand tied behind my back…

_Because of him. The Kyuubi. My demon, my only constant, my torture and my blessing._

It's because of him that all the teachers and elites are looking at me warily, strangely. I don't know why, or how they would possibly know about me and my sealed demon, but that is the only reason I can come up with.

After all, it makes no sense for them to hate a stranger.

Thoughts of being discovered as an infiltrator (_so soon in my mission too_) vanish as I reach my destination. Sasuke is still pointedly ignoring me, and I unabashedly crouch in pure sight on a stark, small tree. From what I've seen, this isn't what most students do. They don't spend every waking moment training; instead, they're playing. They're having _fun._

That was something new I learned today: fun. Sakura and Ino had been so shocked when I voiced my confusion about the word at lunch, staring at me with wide eyes and comical expressions. What was 'fun', exactly? It was such a strange syllable, short but crisp on my tongue. _Fun._ They had explained it to me in stops and starts, all the while eyeing me as if unsure if I was playing a prank on them or not.

I had been serious.

'_Fun._'

I won't lie about _this_—that word definitely incited something in me, a desire. I wanted to know what…fun…was, too.

Curiosity killed the cat, or in this case, it would kill the fox.

But even if I had never experienced 'fun', I was pretty sure training wasn't fun. It was tiring; a good way to let out stress, but it wasn't…_fun. _So why did Sasuke do it? What was his drive? It puzzled me, and it was then I noticed that someone else had joined him on the field.

Sakura.

Luckily, the wind was blowing toward me, so I could easily catch their conversation. "…-kun, please? Meet me tonight at six?" Her hands were clasped behind her back, her eyes hopeful and bright.

Sasuke shook his head, his own eyes dark and unfocused. He twirled the shuriken in his right hand once before embedding it in the wooden training pole thirty feet away. "I can't."

There's no _'sorry'_, no _'because I have…' _He just leaves her hanging, heartbroken, and walks away to retrieve his weapons with no further explanation. It confuses me. Why? That is the question I find myself asking the most around Sasuke. I haven't known him for two days and already he's the biggest enigma I've ever seen. How much effort would it take to stop his intensive training and give her a chance?

_To give life a chance…?_

Then again, that's a question I could ask myself. But I don't.

Meanwhile, Sakura droops (_wilts_), head hanging a little before she straightens her shoulders determinedly and leaves the training grounds. It's like she's used to this kind of treatment from Sasuke; and maybe she is. If she's part of the crowd that chases him, she should be. He doesn't seem like the type who would stop for anything, let alone 'love'.

Giving up on my observations on the Uchiha for the moment, I leap from the tree and land a couple dozen feet behind Sakura, noiselessly. She walks with her head held high, eyes trained on the sky. Her body doesn't quiver and she doesn't cry. Perhaps there's something strong lingering inside her, just waiting to bloom.

I scuff my feet loudly on the earth to let her be aware of my presence. She whirls, and I catch a glimpse of surprised hopefulness before it's wiped away at the sight of me. I'm sure she doesn't mean it, really, the disappointment lingering in her eyes. She doesn't know me. She can't hate me for what I am—yet. But I don't plan on telling her, anyway. There's no use creating bonds, I tell myself, so why am I trying so hard to understand Konoha's citizens? It must be because I've never seen anything like them before.

_People _are life's mysteries.

"Oh, it's you, Naruto-san," she says, a bright smile appearing on her face. She pauses on the road to allow me to catch up. "How is life in Konoha so far? Do you like it?"

"It's fine." I clasp my hands behind my head in a gesture that my alias, 'Naruto', likes to use. Already I've become ingrained in the habits of my disguise. It's getting easier and easier to slip into character.

"That's good." She falls silent, and I don't bother pursuing the conversation. There isn't much to say. Sakura must know that I saw the exchange between her and Sasuke, because I can feel the silent waves of relief pulsing off of her; she's glad that I'm not saying anything to add to her embarrassment. With that, a sudden thought pushes its way to the forefront of my mind.

"Hey! Sakura-chan!" My voice is loud, vivid. She turns, somewhat amused.

"Sakura-_chan_?"

"That's what the other boys call you," I shoot back in return, shrugging. "Anyway, do you want to meet me tonight?"

I watch her face as she processes my question, studying the pale features as she battles perplexity, anxiety, guilt, and the tiniest bit of happiness. I interrupt before she can turn me down. "It's not going to be a date. I just want to have – _fun._" Does she notice my slight, _slight _hesitation before 'fun'? If she does, she makes no comment on it. "We'll just have fun. As…"

I can't bring myself to say friends.

Sakura seems to understand nonetheless. She's a smart student—always raising her hand first in class. Even though Sasuke's smart as well, he has the teamwork of a lazy sloth (and that's saying something). I can tell just by looking at his apathetic face. "I—sure. That sounds like a lot of fun, actually. How about six…er, seven, I mean? Is that okay? We can go to Ichiraku's. You wanted to know a ramen shop, right?"

I note the 'six' in the back of my mind. She's probably going to end up venturing to the meeting place she arranged with Sasuke anyway, even while knowing his personality and his unwillingness to cooperate with anyone. Oh well, it's not my problem if she wastes her time. "That sounds fun!" I cheer, wincing at my overly brash voice. "Seven?"

"Seven," she agrees, and for the first time since I've met her, a true smile lights up her face.

* * *

**TBC! **Next update: Sometime in a week, since I'm gone for camp this whole week :D Yay, although I'll miss the Olympics. :(


	3. To Learn

**A/N: **Wow, FFN got a makeover behind-the-scenes... Nothing drastic, but still noticeable. If any of you post stuff on here, you'll know what I'm taking about.

So hi! Thanks for the reviews/follows/alerts *squee* Sorry for the still kind of short chapter, but I need to write some more and build up a buffer. Unfortunately, I'm going on vacation tomorrow so I updated this. Next update in two weeks :/ And as a reviewer pointed out, Naruto doesn't seem to have much experience to back up his words about being alone; the same thing kind of happens in this chapter, but it will be explained! Later. :) Also, the movie Road to Ninja came out! Who's excited?

Reviews are nice. ^^ And so is constructive criticism!

* * *

_Chapter Three: To Learn_

* * *

By the time I realize I'm late for my appointment with the Hokage, half an hour has passed between the appointed time and my arrival.

ANBUs stare at me as I race through the Hokage Tower and its intricate maze of corridors. I ignore them.

The Hokage's room isn't that hard to find. It's situated right at the top of the Tower, below the roof and above the library. Two ANBUs guard it, and they halt me before I can barge headlong into the office.

"Whoa, where're you going, brat?" says the taller, more muscular one. His voice is easy, light; he doesn't take me seriously. His mistake.

"Raiko, this is _him_. You know, that kid," hisses the shorter ANBU, foolishly oblivious to the fact that I can actually hear him quite well. And to think they call themselves _ANBU._

Raiko's demeanor changes in an instant, turning to regard me with something similar to inquisitiveness – unlike his partner, who radiates suspicion and wariness. Are there stories, rumors, circulating about me? It's a thought I don't find particularly attractive. I can't risk being discovered so soon.

"Um, can I see the Hokage?" I ask, beaming. _That's right. Fall for the mask of a stupid, ignorant child. _"I had an appointment with him…I'm just kinda late…"

"Yeah, we were expecting you." Raiko opens the door, patting me on the shoulder as I go in. I can't see his features beneath his mask, but I can sense that he's grinning. I like this ANBU. He doesn't seem as uptight as the others are, as his partner is.

The door closes softly behind me. The Sandaime is standing, facing out toward the windows with a pipe in his right hand. His back is rigidly alert, but when he speaks, his voice is deceptively calm. "You're late, Naruto."

"Eh." I laugh, rubbing a hand sheepishly behind my head. He doesn't seem mad, which is a good thing. "I was out with—someone I met." I still can't say 'friend'.

"Well, at least you're making friends." He turns, sets down his pipe, and sighs. He looks older, like he's aged in the few days since I met him and now. Stress? "Naruto…" He hesitates, the wrinkled lines on his face creasing. I fidget; another odd quirk of Uzumaki Naruto I don't fully understand yet. "You're taking the graduation exam, right?" It's like something's warring inside him. He wants to trust me, yet … he can't.

It's my job to _make _him trust me. No matter what.

"Yes. I think I can pass. If I don't, I can always just retake the class at the Academy. My grandfather was smart, you know!" I tack on, smiling. The old man sighs again, seeming to have reached a conclusion. He will trust me for now, is what his eyes are telling me, so please don't betray that trust.

_I'm sorry, I must, _I think, but I don't—can't—let my eyes reveal my thoughts.

"I can't hold you any more, I guess." He waves a hand, suddenly the kind grandfather once more. "Go on. Get out. Shoo."

I grin widely before sprinting toward the window behind him. He jolts as I suddenly approach, and I can see the glint of a kunai spring into his hand before I'm past him and swinging out the window, plummeting toward the ground. He still doesn't trust me enough just yet; the kunai proved that. But I'm getting closer.

"Hehe, see ya later, old man!" I shout, before the wind whips through my hair and carries my words away.

The ANBU still follows me.

* * *

I sit awake at night, unable to sleep.

I've laid traps, small ones, like trip wires and a smoke bomb. It should make me feel more secure, but I don't. In fact, I feel jittery inside, nervous, stretched thin.

Is this paranoia?

I glance over my shoulder before ducking into the bathroom, shutting the door. I don't know if there are ANBU outside, watching me, so I grab my scroll and ink and go someplace they can't see into. Besides, if I'm in the bathroom, they probably assume I'm just taking a dump or something like that.

In reality, I'm writing a report.

I uncap the ink with my teeth and dip my brush in. My masters have been strict with their instructions: one report every three days for the first six months. No objections, no negotiations. It doesn't matter where I am, I always must deliver that report, or something unmentionable will happen.

My paintbrush scrawls across the empty paper easily, depicting my version of the last few days. For some reason, I don't include much about the people in my class, but I just chalk it up to them being uninteresting.

(_Why do you lie to yourself when you know that they're so much more?_)

I add that I'll being surveying the village soon and finding the best attack points and the weaknesses in their defense; already, I can pinpoint one: their kindness. They're too nice, too unsuspicious. They're too willing to trust, and that's something I cannot afford to do. I must always keep my guard up.

I roll up the scroll and fix my sleeping hat that Sakura bought me. It looks like a giant mouth is biting my head off, but I didn't mention it to her when she gushed over it earlier this evening.

Our outing had gone pretty well, considering the fact that I had no idea how to have fun. I'm still not sure I do; if eating is fun, then sure. Ichiraku's was _heaven_. I already knew I was going to be a regular. After that, we'd gone around Konoha a bit and joined up with some other kids that weren't in my class at the Academy. We didn't bring up Sasuke, or the fact that Sakura had obviously been waiting for a long time when I met up with her at seven. Her eyes had been scratchy and red; I ignored that as well, pasting on my cheerful smile. We both had masks we had to keep firmly in place. No matter how friendly humans got with one another, they would never let down the mask that showed their true self, because showing your true self meant showing your deepest, ugliest secrets…

Yawning exaggeratedly as I step out of the bathroom, I flick off the light and pretend to snuggle under my covers. In reality, I blink and wait for the telltale signs of the ANBU relaxing and slipping away to patrol another area. They're always like that—too stupid for their own good.

Finally, the presences outside faded away. Instantly, I jolt to my feet and crack open the window. I whistle once, low and soft, under my breath. A moment later, an inky black owl folds its wings on my windowsill; I tie the message quickly around its ankle and send it on its way, watching as it blends into the night sky effortlessly. I close the window and slip back under my covers, uncaught and with a lighter conscience than before.

Lying, guilt, the thrill of sneaking around; that frees me.

The truth burns.

* * *

The graduation exam is easy, as I've expected.

Of course, I try and make it _seem_ hard. I sweat. I groan. I perform it multiple times before finally allowing a proper clone to appear. Believe it or not, reining in my chakra is a lot harder than letting it all go.

"Wow, Naruto," Iruka-sensei says when I'm done, impressed. He writes something down on the sheet of paper before him and grabs a hitai-ate from in front of him. The Konoha symbol is shiny and new, unscratched by future battles. I hold it cautiously, wary of the weight it will bring.

There is no feeling of accomplishment, of achievement. Only the growing, persistent need to get stronger _stronger __**stronger.**_

"Now, do you know the rules of being a genin?" I shake my head. "Well it's like this: you're put on teams so you guys can learn about teamwork and how to cooperate successfully. There's usually a special-jounin that trains you and acts as your team leader. Each cell consists of three genin and a jounin, making a team of four. You're given simple D-rank missions, sometimes a C-rank if you're lucky. You think you can handle it?"

"Of course I can, Iruka-sensei!" I boast. I'm not lying for once. It doesn't _sound _hard, except…

…_Teamwork?... _

"Good." He smiles and reaches over the table to ruffle my hair. "You know, you're a good kid, Naruto." There's something he isn't saying: I can tell. It's hidden in his voice, some secret that he's keeping from me. What is he not adding on? '_You're a good kid, not like what I've heard_'? Or, '_you're a good kid, I hope my deepest suspicions are wrong and you're really not what I think you are_'?

It doesn't matter.

They can't change who I am. I will always be the infiltrator with the mysterious past, sent to gain their trust and bring down their precious village, and I will always be the vessel of the demon fox Kyuubi.

If they're afraid...they _should _be.

* * *

The next day, we are put in cells of three. Not surprisingly, Chouji, Ino, and Shikamaru are put in one cell. Kiba, Hinata, and Shino are in another. My cell consists of Sakura and Sasuke—instantly, I know we cannot, _will not _work together. All three of us are too different. Sasuke is cold to others, and while I can't be called warm, my disguise – Uzumaki Naruto – certainly is. Then, to top it off, there's Sakura and her feelings toward Sasuke, which would only hinder us on a mission.

There is no way our cell can _function_.

_What the hell were they thinking when they _made_ these cells?_

Iruka-sensei finishes calling the names and rolls up the scroll. There's a surprising amount of people who passed the exam, thought I suppose it wasn't too difficult. It's just the amount of _ordinary _ninjas who passed that surprise me. They are the ones that will never go on to something more; only remain unknown, commonplace ninjas who do little to nothing in the shadow of the prodigies.

I almost feel sorry for them…

… but then I realize they will just be part of the thousand nameless shinobi I was sent to kill, and that feeling sorry for people like _them _is beyond pointless.

"—given cell names by your jounin sensei…" Iruka-sensei is repeating the same information I already heard yesterday, so I zone out a little and watch Sakura fidget and play with her hair. She continually darts small, nervous glances at Sasuke, who ignores her and stares at the wall next to him. The expression on his face really never does change. I frown, disconcerted, and turn my attention to other parts of the classroom. Suddenly, something visceral tingles at the back of my neck and I resist the urge to turn and pin down person who's staring at me. Instead, I risk tilting my head nonchalantly to the right and darting a quick peek at whoever's sitting diagonally behind me.

It's the quiet girl, Hinata.

She's staring at me somewhat unnervingly. Her eyes are pale, I notice, before I quickly return my attention to Iruka-sensei (or at least pretend to listen, like most of the other genin). Her eyes look almost too white, too washed out in her already pale face—and yet, there's something haunting about them that draws you in. I furrow my brows, still feeling the weight of her stare.

_Why the hell is she staring so much?_

Now that I think about it, someone _has _been looking at me a lot these past few days. I can feel their eyes on me, usually when I'm in class or sometimes when I'm outside walking. I designated that role for the ANBU, assuming that they were the ones keeping an eye on me. So if it isn't them looking at me—and it's Hinata—what does that mean? Does she know what I am…?

"Your teams will meet up tomorrow in your assigned classrooms!" Iruka-sensei's voice draws me back to the present, and I blink, puzzled by something he said. Teams? What's that? It's the same word he used when talking to me after my graduation exam. _Team? _"Your first mission will be handed out there by your sensei…be sure to follow everything they say! Even if you don't know your teammates very well, keep your bonds strong and friendship healthy. Above all, don't let your teamwork fail! It's crucial during a mission to know that others have your back, which is why we work in teams…"

Cells I can understand. Cells are groups. Cells are mandatory assignments in which we carry out missions as one. But—

_Team_. _Teamwork. Teammates? _Is this like '_fun_'? Another word I've never heard of? What is teamwork? Why does Iruka-sensei say that teamwork is so important?

All I know is that carrying out solo missions are much easier, much less taxing. Why need others, when looking out for yourself and carrying your own, solitary weight is enough to survive? If you aren't strong enough to complete your mission, then you're of no use, and to be of no use means to be cast out from the masters' favor. It means that you're _useless._

I cannot bear the thought of being useless.

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei!" The class chimes as one as he finally finishes talking. He smiles, something a little sad on his face and in his eyes.

"Talk to me when you see me, okay?" he says as we begin gathering our stuff to leave. "Don't just ignore me! I want to know everything about your ninja careers."

We agree to keep him updated, and, satisfied, he leaves the classroom. I sigh before smiling wearily (_pasting that stupid insipid grin on my face again and again_). "So…teams…"

"I'm glad you're my teammate, Naruto-san," chirps Sakura, gathering her pencils and papers. She's tied her hitai-ate over the top of her head like a headband, and she constantly fidgets with it like she's unused to its weight. I've tied mine over my forehead like I've seen many others do, including Sasuke. He bears the weight of his village calmly, coolly, uncaringly. Sakura opens her mouth as he passes by us on his way out the door, but closes it as soon as he walks past us, shaking her head slightly. Her eyes are pained as she looks at me.

(_do I have the same eyes_)

"I'm sure we'll have lots of fun!" she continues like Sasuke never happened. "Our teamwork will be great."

"Even with him?" I jerk my head back toward Sasuke, who's about to leave the classroom. Sakura's face darkens for a split second. There's something about Sasuke that just isn't _right_. Maybe it's the closed off air that he constantly exudes. Maybe it's the arrogance that screams 'I'm better than you, so get used to it'. Either way…I'm starting to dislike him.

"Even with Sasuke-kun. He's not bad, you know… Everything just _changed _after his family's murder. He's all cold and quiet and just _lonely. _I know I can't relate to him. No one can"—(_that isn't true_)—"but I still can't stop myself from being drawn to him. I want to help him. I just don't want him to be so lonely. I want him to smile." Sakura's voice is a whisper when she finishes, and she starts as she realizes what she said. "Ah! I'm sorry! Didn't mean to go on about him like that. It's just a schoolgirl crush anyway, I swear."

"Of course." I grin. Just like how there's something I instinctively dislike about Sasuke, there's something in Sakura that I can respect—it doesn't mean Sasuke's evil underneath his bad-boy cover, and it doesn't mean Sakura's automatically a strong kunoichi; it's just something that I've always been able to do: _sense _what people are like underneath the façade they show to the rest of the world. Maybe it's a perk of the Kyuubi. Who knows? But whatever it is about Sakura, it's the same spark that set her apart from the rest of Sasuke's fan-group. She's got a brightness in her, a stubbornness (_that I respect because I can never imitate_); while Sasuke has a darkness within him that I dislike (_because it reminds me so much of myself_)_. _

Just then, Ino throws herself over the desk next to us and drapes her arm around Sakura's shoulder, interrupting our conversation. "Hey, Billboard-brow, how about we get some sweets? Celebrate becoming genin at last!"

Sakura shoves her friend off. "Call me that again, Ino_-pig_, and we're not talking anymore!" A vein throbs angrily in her forehead. I watch their antics with something like bemusement. They act like enemies on the outside: harsh and cold, rude and mean. Yet there's something deeper in between them…something like friendship…

The world is so much more complex than I realized. It's not just set in black and white.

With that revelation, I leave the classroom, bidding farewell to the rest of my fellow genin. The sun is setting outside as I land on an anonymous rooftop, deciding to sit down and rest a little. Think a little. There's so much to sort through.

One thought continues to buzz through my mind, refusing to leave me alone.

_What is a team?_

_I've…never heard that word before._

* * *

**TBC! **Next update: ... Sometime in two weeks? ; A ;


	4. To Dream

**A/N: **Haha, it's been two months since I updated this too. Sorry, sorry... I have excuses though! Like life. And school. And no time...also I didn't really want to update since I haven't been able to write anything for this fic so far (not really writer's block, I guess, since I know what to do) but I already had a buffer built up so I figured I might as well update. Whee. :D

Regards to the last chapter, as a reviewer remarked, yeah Naruto doesn't seem to know a lot of words... I realize it's not very logical (at all) but it was for the sake of the story, okay? And yes, Naruto's masters are coming to light eventually xD I'm not that mean...

Reviews are still nice. They will most definitely get faster updates :)

* * *

_Chapter Four: To Dream_

* * *

The ANBU stop watching me after I become a genin. It's like the Hokage has made a decision—is this supposed to be trust? Does he think that not sending guards to watch over me day and night will gain my _trust_?

I don't trust this village any more than the Hokage trusts me.

And how can I? Every trained ninja knows that forming bonds can and will become deadly, because there will always be that day when you are forced to make a decision between your life and theirs, the village or your friends. You will always have to sacrifice _something _if you form bonds, if you make friends; and when you have a profession like mine, a mission like mine, you can't afford to become close to the enemy.

I cannot let myself get attached to Konoha and its wind, its stars, its freedom, its hope. Its friendship. It can become addicting so fast, so I have to distance myself before it can truly take its toll.

Those are the thoughts that lull me to sleep night after night, and those are the feelings that keep me awake and living and breathing. My life's purpose is loyalty. I cannot let myself feel anything else.

However, that doesn't stop me from wondering: if this was all in a different life, a different path, a different fate…

Would I have made friends?

* * *

Unsurprisingly, our teacher is Kakashi.

I should have known. Of course it would be the _one _adult ninja I had already met during my time at Konoha—and the one adult ninja who had already begun to dissect me.

"Thank you for the eraser, Naruto," he says, an obviously forced grin on his face. I stick out my tongue in return.

"You were late, you deserved the prank," I retort. Sakura giggles lightly from beside me, and even Sasuke is suppressing a smirk. Good to know he has some emotions after all.

Kakashi then proceeds to tell us his first impression of us without restraint: "I hate you all." Instantly, that shuts Sakura and Sasuke up; of course they're the teacher pets, right away. It makes me a little bitter, but it doesn't matter in the long run. I don't care if Kakashi hates me. As long as he doesn't kick me back to the Academy (which I don't think is possible, because I'm already a registered ninja, aren't I?) we're all good.

He brings us outside to a balcony-like place. Kakashi perches on the railing, facing us. "Now, the first thing to do as a team is to get to know each other. What are your hobbies? Interests, dislikes, dreams, ambitions?"

Seeing our blatant unwillingness to open up, he shrugs. "Fine. I'll go first, if that makes you feel better. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you about my likes or dislikes. Dreams? Hmm…well, I have lots of hobbies…"

Sakura raises an eyebrow incredulously before whipping her head around to stare at me and Sasuke. Her voice is a whisper. "So…basically, all we learned was his name?"

Great. We got the dope for a sensei. I knew there was something suspicious about him the moment I met him in that tree! Stalker.

Next, apparently, it's my turn. Just as I open my mouth, I realize I have nothing to say. After all, I can't exactly reveal that my dream is to crush Konoha completely, that my hobbies are carrying out missions for my masters, that I have no interests. The only thing I can give out is my name, just like Kakashi.

My team is staring at me expectantly; especially Kakashi. There's that look in his eye again, calculating. It's like whatever I say will determine his impression of me once and for all…and I just can't figure out how to get the damn words past my mouth! Panic, a feeling I've rarely felt, begins to rise up within me.

**_'Naruto…'_**

I jolt a little as the Kyuubi speaks to me. It's not unprecedented for him to talk to me, but still, I can never quite get used to the jarring feeling of being invaded in my own mind, and the demon knows that.

I also have a bad habit of responding out loud.

"What?" I say, before instantly realizing I wasn't supposed to say that.

**_'Idiot!' _**

"It's your turn," Kakashi replies patiently, propping his chin up with one hand, oblivious to the fact that I was actually responding to my inner demon and not questioning why everyone was staring at me. "Introduce yourself."

Mentally, I breathe a silent sigh of relief. _'Good, they didn't catch my mistake.'_

**_'Why don't you tell them about your disguise? Uzumaki Naruto certainly has dislikes and hobbies.' _**For once, the Kyuubi has offered some advice, and I'm grateful.

"Ah, right… My name is Uzumaki Naruto!" My mind spins as I desperately search for something, anything, that my alias likes with a fervent passion. "Um, I like ramen! A lot! I dislike waiting for the ramen to soften…which is why I really like Ichiraku's, which Sakura showed me." I smile at her, because that seems like the natural thing to do. Red colors her cheeks. "My hobby is eating ramen." I can see Kakashi relaxing; in fact, I can practically see all of their thoughts spinning over their heads:

_What a complete moron._

That's good. The disguise my masters gave me actually has a use, I discover. The more I pretend, the more I act like an idiot, the more they'll trust me and believe me. _I _have to be trustworthy before they can trust me; and what better way is there to go around pretending to be an utterly ramen-obsessed fool? They would never expect someone like me to take down their village…single-handedly.

Of course, that particular mission's accomplishment is far off in the future. Before I can even dream about finishing my long-term mission, there are several goals I must achieve, like becoming the Hokage. Yes, that's a good plan. The sooner I become Hokage, the sooner I have all the power within my grasp.

The sooner I can not only level Konoha, but shatter and betray all the trust they've mistakenly placed in me.

So that decides my future. I finish my introduction with: "And my dream is to become Hokage!"

* * *

Kakashi lets us leave with instructions to meet him at dawn tomorrow in one of the training grounds and not to eat before meeting him. He poofs away (_now, that's a jutsu I want to learn_)_. _

Out of our trio, I leave first, seeing how Sakura hesitates and flicks her eyes between me and Sasuke. It's obvious she still can't let go of her crush, and no matter how many times Sasuke brings her down, she'll always spring back up only to be crushed again. I suppose that's why they call it a crush.

Love seems pretty terrible.

I learned virtually nothing about my teammates today, other than the fact that Sakura can be kind of perverted and stalker-ish if she really wants to (and when the matters concern a certain Uchiha Sasuke), and that Sasuke has a vendetta against someone unknown, but most likely a family member. I sigh and shove my hands in my pockets as I meander through the streets. Team Seven seems destined to fail.

The Kyuubi picks that moment to butt in. **_'Brat, I want some freedom soon,' _**he growls from inside me, voice as low and threatening as ever. Right. I forgot that 'that' time was coming up again.

Every couple of months, the Kyuubi desired to be let out for a night and a day. When that time came around, I would be blindfolded, bound together, and brought down by invisible hands to a large, grass-covered dome. It was only in that special, demon-chakra-proof dome that I was allowed to let the Kyuubi loose.

During the time he was active, I had no conscience or conscious. I was unaware of what he did, of what he killed—for there were animals stocked in the dome (_I don't even know if I ate them_). Most of the time, I would wake in my tiny, dark room to find my hands covered in blood, my face raw and peeling. It would hurt for a week or so before it healed, and then the process would repeat a couple months later. It was a small price to pay for power, and I knew that if I wanted to stay on my masters' good side, I would do anything to keep my power. To prove myself useful.

However, letting the Kyuubi out would cause quite some chaos in Konoha, or so I would imagine, judging on the village's paranoia surrounding the demon. Iruka-sensei had mentioned something about the Kyuubi one day in class, before the graduation exam.

_"A rampage of unforeseen consequences was caused by the demon fox Kyuubi, a monster bigger than mountains and complete with nine thrashing tails. It was a malevolent ball of hatred, and no good existed inside it and its deadly chakra. It attacked Konohagakure on October 10, twelve years ago, and our Yondaime Hokage bravely sacrificed his life to seal… most of it away." _

I hadn't missed how Iruka-sensei had paused before the end of his sentence, and how his eyes had flicked to me more than once. I suppose it was kind of suspicious, having a twelve-year-old blond-haired and blue-eyed boy with whiskers on his cheeks enter the village. Luckily, my birth certificate had been changed to December 14, but I didn't understand why my masters hadn't ordered me into a henge or something like that; it wasn't as if a henge took up too much of my chakra. The elders of Konoha—and the Hokage—must surely know that I look like the baby the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi into.

I know most of my history, thanks to the demon resting inside me. I still don't know who my parents were – just that they were from Konoha – or what kind of shinobi they were, but the Kyuubi had narrated the tale more than once of his embarrassing defeat to Konoha's Fourth Hokage and how he had been sealed inside me. I don't know why the Yondaime would choose me or how I ended up with my masters after the sealing, but I can't complain about the past when it's already over and done with.

That's another reason, I guess, for my eventual destruction of Konoha. It's not just a mission; there's something personal about it as well. A grudge of sorts. Even when Iruka-sensei had just _mentioned_ the Kyuubi and his defeat, a boiling rage had welled up inside me; and I _like _Iruka-sensei! He's nice and treated me out to ramen on my second day here. It's just… the Kyuubi has been my only support through the years. He has been the one thing that I have kept, the one thing that brought even the tiniest bit of light in the blackness. When I have had nothing else, he was there. So because Konoha sealed him away, they will pay for hurting him. It is _my_ vengeance in the end as well; perhaps that was why my masters chose me for this task. They know of my bond with my demon—everyone else refers to him as an 'it', after all, and I'm the only one who dares to refer to him like I would a human.

In the end, the only one that will accompany me is the Kyuubi.

"Yo! Naruto!"

A voice calls me out of my thoughts, and I snap my head up. Kiba is relaxing under a tree, his small puppy resting on top of his stomach. The minute Akamaru sees me, though, he yips frantically and vaults off Kiba's stomach before racing around to the other side of the tree, whimpering. Kiba groans as he clutches his abdomen.

"What's his problem?" I ask, frowning at the small white tail just barely visible behind the tree.

"I don't know," Kiba mutters, fishing Akamaru out and dumping him on top of his head. He scratches his cheek a little warily, as if considering whether or not to say what's on his mind. In the end, he says it anyway; Kiba is a lot like Naruto in that area. "He keeps saying something about strong chakra and stuff. It doesn't really matter. But hey, if Akamaru is scared of you, you must be pretty strong, right?" His grin is sharp and white, even though I can tell in the slight hardness of his black eyes that he is a tiny bit scared as well.

_Kudos, _I think sarcastically. _You're probably the only one with self-preservation instincts around here._

On the outside, I frown. "I dunno. Not really, I guess. It was super hard making a clone for that graduation exam!"

Kiba relaxes a bit at my words. "Ha! Then, we're good. Can't have a total stranger becoming stronger than everyone in Konoha, can we?" He laughs off his words with ease, thumping me on my back.

"No, we can't." I start as someone jumps down from the tree; it's Shino, the creepy bug kid. I didn't even _notice _him, and that's something terrifying. "So what ulterior motive do you have, Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Hey, now," says Kiba, casting a glance at his teammate. "Don't bully the new kid. He just wants to become as good as the rest of us, though that's gonna be a long shot!" He laughs loudly.

I ignore Kiba and stare stonily at Shino, whose eyes are hidden behind a pair of small, round sunglasses. Has he guessed as well, just like Hinata possibly might have? Do I have to kill people before half a year has passed?

"He's just kidding, man. Right, Shino?" Kiba nudges him. Shino shrugs and turns away, obviously unwilling to talk any longer. I can't decide if he actually meant what he said or if that was just his normal paranoid attitude. I'm beginning to think it might be the latter…

"Kiba-kun!" a feminine voice calls from my left. We both glance over, and I recognize Hinata.

The minute she sees me, her eyes grow wide and her face turns cherry red. The cloth-covered bento in her hand clatters to the ground.

"Hey, Hinata," I shout, wondering, _What's her problem?_

**_'…Still just as dense as usual, kid.'_**

"N-N-Naruto-s-san?" she stutters, blinking frantically. I bound up to her, picking up her bento and dropping it in her shaking hands. "W-what are you doing h-here?" Her stutter is worse than usual. Am I scaring her? I'm pretty sure my eyes aren't red…

"He was just dropping by to say hi." Kiba grins wolfishly. "Kurenai-sensei hasn't come yet, so you aren't late, Hinata."

"T-that's good." She blinks rapidly and shifts her weight between her feet, as if torn between wanting to get closer to me or edging toward Shino. I automatically put myself on the defensive, just in case she's hiding a poisoned kunai or something in her sleeve. It really would be a shame to kill three ninjas so soon.

And so, because I've been expecting only attacks and not gifts, I'm utterly shocked when she bows low and thrusts out the bento. The back of her neck is completely red. It's kind of amusing.

"P-please, N-Naruto-kun, take it for me? A gift?" she blurts out. Kiba is watching her with a shrewd look on his face, furrowing his brows. He doesn't understand why she's acting like this either.

Once again, the Kyuubi adds his unnecessary commentary. **_'Idiots do flock together, it seems.' _**

I don't have time to process his comment before I'm taking the bento (because it seems like a natural thing to do) and smiling at Hinata, who gasps lightly and begins to walk unsteadily—backwards—toward Shino and the tree. I blink as she drops to the ground next to her teammate, looking like she's run a mile and a half without chakra to help her. Her eyes are dazed.

Hmm. Maybe she doesn't suspect that I'm the Kyuubi reincarnate, after all.

I bid farewell to the…intriguing…team I just met, returning to my apartment afterwards. I scan the contents of the bento carefully, sniffing for poison. There is none. Strange. She just wanted to give me food, then? Honestly? If so, why would she turn so red and act so—_embarrassed_—about the whole ordeal? It was just food.

Shrugging, I dig in.

* * *

**TBC! **Next update: Um... Try to make it within two weeks right? ^^;


End file.
